


The Past Comes Back

by CassieSalvatore_Hale



Series: Laura and Her Boys [4]
Category: The Lost Boys (Movies)
Genre: Family is power, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:08:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25123684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassieSalvatore_Hale/pseuds/CassieSalvatore_Hale
Summary: Sometimes a blast from the past is bad; sometimes it's good. While seeing him again brings back memories she never likes to dwell on, maybe they can end things on better terms this time?
Relationships: David (Lost Boys)/Original Female Character(s), Original Female Character(s) & Alan Frog
Series: Laura and Her Boys [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1809178
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	The Past Comes Back

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pat_Morais](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pat_Morais/gifts).



> After reading a comment on the first story in this series, I came up with this. This particular story is dedicated to Pat_Morais! I hope you enjoy this and I hope it satisfies at least some of what you wanted to see about Laura's relationship with her ex-brothers :D

Laura could honestly say that out of everything she had been expecting tonight, this _wasn't_ it. It'd been at least a decade since she'd seen him. And yet, there he stood, just far enough away for him not to notice her, but she couldn't miss him; she never could. She felt an arm encircle her shoulders, half-pulling her into a firm side, but her eyes never left his form.

"What'cha looking at sista?" Paul's eyes followed her line of sight and his easy-going smile was quickly replaced with a confused frown.

She could sense her other brothers surrounding them, but still, her eyes did not leave his form; she wasn't even blinking. She could just make out her name being called, but she was far more focused on him. His short brown hair was hidden underneath that black beret, he was wearing a black t-shirt with a camo jacket over it and dark-wash jeans; it somehow fit him. She wanted to walk up to him, to talk to him; he was different than the last time she'd seen him, but she couldn't figure out what made him different. What was he doing back in Santa Carla?

_"Laura, you're worrying everyone."_

She finally blinked when the words filtered down the mental link. She tore her eyes from his form, locking eyes briefly with Dwayne to show that she'd heard him. She allowed her eyes to rove over her brothers and she gave them an easy smile. "Sorry guys. Just got... distracted."

"That's an understatement if ever I heard one." Paul's voice was as light as usual, but it was clear he was concerned; they all were.

"Are you going to be alright?"

Her eyes flicked to Dwayne again, feeling warmth curl in her chest at the feeling of their concern flooding the bonds. "Yeah. I'm fine."

Paul removed his arm from her just as David slid his around her shoulders; she allowed David to pull her close.

"It's okay not to be alright." Marko's voice was softer than usual, more serious.

"I know. C'mon guys. I don't hide how I really feel from you guys. Hell, I _can't_ hide how I feel. I was just surprised to see him."

David eyed her as if he were searching for a lie, but he eventually nodded.

* * *

_Her breath hitched painfully as she cried; she curled up tighter into a ball, gripping her legs so tightly she was sure to have bruises. She was curled up in the corner of her bedroom, between the wall and the bed; if you walked in, you wouldn't be able to see her at first glance. Alan, however, knew about her little hiding place, so when he walked in and didn't see her, he stepped further into the room, checking beside the bed. He frowned when he saw the state she was in, and walked over, dropping to his knees in front of her._

_"Laura?"_

_When she didn't respond beyond letting out another choked sob, he gently pulled her to him, wrapping her in a gentle hug. He held her tight, rubbing her back soothingly as she cried. She mumbled something into his chest and he frowned again, gently pulling her back._

_"Hm?"_

_Through gasping half-breaths, and tears still streaming down her cheeks, she spoke, "Why does Edgar hate me?"_

_Alan nearly gaped at her; she thought Edgar hated her?_

_"Laura, he doesn't-"_

_She didn't let him finish, immediately cutting him off. "Yes, he does! He wishes I had never been born. He wishes I were a boy, like you and him." She sobbed again before continuing, "I just wanted to be like you guys; a vampire hunter. But I'm useless." Her voice hitched as she tried to speak, her body trying to get enough air but with how hard she was crying, it was difficult._

_Alan looked down at his 12-year-old sister, who at this moment seemed much younger, and made a decision._

_"How about I teach you how to defend yourself against a vampire? Would that cheer you up?"_

_Laura hiccuped, and looked up at him, hope dawning in her eyes. "You'd really do that?"_

_He gave her a gentle smile and lightly brushed a few tears off her cheek. "Of course. But you can't tell Edgar. It'll be our little secret."_

_Laura smiled brightly, tears forgotten. "Okay!"_

* * *

David and Dwayne both noticed when the half-vampire began staring at her. He wasn't being particularly subtle, especially with the surprise etched onto his face. They shared a glance; David smirked.

Laura gave a little squeak when David suddenly jerked her closer; he tilted her head back and kissed her passionately. She returned the kiss with a light moan; she _definitely_ wouldn't complain. He pulled back with a smirk and she returned it with a smile, pleasantly surprised. He leaned down and whispered into her ear that they'd be watching, and then he disappeared with her other three brothers, leaving her confused. After a moment to look around for them, she gave a light shrug and continued on, getting a hotdog from the nearest stand. She nearly dropped it when a voice sounded behind her.

"Hi... "

She turned around to see Alan, standing behind her, looking surprised, sheepish, and a little... guilty? She blinked, once, twice, three times.

"Hey... "

Things were awkwardly silent; neither seemed to know what to say. Laura was honestly surprised he wasn't trying to kill her; it was pretty obvious she wasn't human anymore.

"You haven't aged a day." Or maybe it wasn't.

She laughed, but it was a hollow, slightly bitter sound, without humor. "That's what happens when you become a vampire." She watched him closely to see his reaction to her words, even dared to brush her mind against his to glean surface-level thoughts; she froze. All Alan was thinking was that he'd _missed her;_ that he felt responsible for what happened to her. In a way, he was, but that wasn't the point. He felt... so _guilty._

She forced herself to relax a bit, straightening up, and offering him a half-smile. "Why don't we take this somewhere more private?"

Perhaps it was a testament to how different he was, but he didn't even hesitate, quickly following her away from the boardwalk and towards the beach. They didn't speak a whole lot during the walk, but she _did_ realize what was different about him.

"So, how did you... turn?"

He grimaced. "During a hunt. I got kicked in the back of the knees, which forced me to kneel. Vampire I was fighting bit into his wrist, shoved it into my mouth, and force-fed me his blood." He jumped slightly when she growled.

"You were forced?!"

Alan stared at her, surprised at her anger. "Yeah... No offense, but I never would've chosen to become a bloodsucker. Besides, doesn't your family _trick_ people into turning?"

Laura quickly shook her head, a black scowl on her face. "First, that was Max's plan, _not_ David's. David usually likes to make sure you know what you're getting into before you turn; can't have another Star. I was _technically_ given a choice once I admitted I knew what was in the bottle; I'd really already decided by then what I wanted. Second, tricking is different than force-feeding! There's still a _choice_ involved. You _choose_ to drink the wine, even if it's not actually wine. _It's your choice_." Laura closed her glowing eyes, pinching the bridge of her nose and breathing in slowly. She sent reassurances down the bonds with her brothers, eagerly bathing in the calm that Dwayne was sending her way. When she reopened her eyes, they were back to their normal hazel. "I'm sorry you were forced."

To Alan, she sounded genuine, and he found himself surprised. He didn't really know how to respond, so he just shrugged, brushing it off.

They came upon an abandoned bonfire that was slowly dying and they sat on some logs to continue their discussion.

"For the record, being a vampire really isn't that bad. We never kill more than our fill, and once Max was dead, and David took over Santa Carla, things settled down a lot. Not nearly as many missing persons, and we usually stick to tourists. The gangs around here aren't that bad anymore either, as we usually take care of them. Sometimes, we don't even kill. I mean, there are always blood bags these days."

"But you like to kill."

It wasn't a question, and she sighed.

"Alan... I liked to kill before I became a vampire. It wasn't something I did often, hell, I did it _twice_ before I turned, and both were technically self-defense. I say technically because the second time was part of my plan to get on the radar of the boys. Both times I killed though, I took the lives of scumbags, men who did not deserve to live. Honestly, that's most of my kills. People who are abusive to their family, usually children, people who are rapists, or murderers. They're my target." She was surprised he was still listening to her, but maybe being a half-vampire had loosened him up a bit.

"I understand."

Her eyes widened. "You do?"

He grimaced again. "Kind of? Not really. But... I'm trying too."

She nodded slightly; she couldn't fault him for that.

Conversation flowed a little easier after that and they caught up. When the inevitable question was asked, Laura was ready to defend the choice she had made. There was once a time when the words she was about to say had been meant to hurt the person she was speaking too, but now they were simply said with pride for the family she had found, for the family she had _chosen_.

"Why?" Alan looked so genuinely confused and there had also been a time when that would've simply infuriated her; how could he not _know_ what his silence did to her? Now though, she merely sighed, and then smiled.

"They saved me. They _continue_ to save me. I grew up being berated and _hated_ for things I couldn't control. And you... you never did anything. You never contributed to the verbal abuse, but you never tried to stop him either. You just... stood there, completely silent." Her eyes turned to the slowly dying fire. "The last time you two saw me, when I ran out of the house? I ran for several blocks and then straight into an alleyway. I pulled out the pocketknife you gave me and I used it, leaving cuts up and down my left arm. I nearly bled to death, though that hadn't been my intention. Dwayne, the brunette, found me. He brought me home, bandaged me, and helped look after me while I was unconscious for just over 24 hours." Her tone suddenly changed, becoming much more fond. "There are days when I hate myself; days where I can't stand to exist. Days when I question why I turned and didn't just... try to take my life again. Do you want to know what they do on days like that? Paul, the one you thought died in the bathtub, does everything he can to make me laugh. He's usually pretty good at it, but on bad days, he goes the extra mile and just acts ridiculous. Marko, the one you staked in the cavern? He sports his familiar Cheshire grin and is a little too sharp when interacting with humans, because he knows I find it funny when this cherub-faced 'kid' suddenly looks vaguely terrifying to humans... and sometimes he'll sneak some of Paul's weed to share with me. Dwayne? Well, he'll practically glue himself to my side. He's usually pretty quiet, which is just perfect for the days that I need to talk. But when I don't feel like talking? Well, then he just stays there, quietly offering comfort; sometimes he'll even read to me. And David?"

She chuckled softly, a smile as fond as her tone on her face. "David flashes his mischievous smirk, he lightly teases, and occasionally, he'll offer me a cigarette. If things are really bad, they'll make the unanimous decision that it's a night that we'll spend hours on the rides. At the end of the night, the one thing they don't ever do, no matter how much I'll claim it's what I want, is leave me alone. Because they know me and they know that no matter how much I think I want to be alone, when the night and day pass, I'll look back on it, and I'll be _grateful_ they didn't leave me alone. Some days are better than others, but at the end of the night, they're there for me when I need them. They care about me, and they make damn sure I know it. They treat me like I belong, like I'm welcome... like I'm **_family._** And that's all I ever wanted. So, I guess... I should thank you. If you had tried to stop me when I left that night, I wouldn't be where I am. I've been in a relationship for over a decade; I've got three brothers who would die, _and_ kill for me. I've got a real **_family_** Alan. So... thanks." The smile she sent him was the most genuine thing he'd ever seen; it was full of happiness and let him know that she truly was thankful.

"I'm sorry I never helped but... I'm glad you're happy Laura."

When they eventually went their separate ways, an hour before sunrise, they left with their hearts lighter than they had been in over a decade. Laura had the closure she needed with the one person she felt could've stopped the abuse she had suffered, and Alan had the closure he needed to ease the guilt he lived with ever since she'd 'went missing'. When Alan next met up with Edgar, he wouldn't tell him that Laura was a vampire, nor that their first hunt was a sham. There was a lot that he owed Laura, and this was the least he could give her. Even if she never thought of him as a brother again... Laura Frog would always be his little sister.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I hope EVERYONE enjoyed this. I'm clinging pretty desperately to this series as my mind really wants to move onto something else (and is annoyingly leaning towards a different vampire series) but I'm REALLY trying to hold on. This series isn't over yet and I want to write more.
> 
> While this particular one is dedicated to Pat_Morais, I truly hope everyone enjoyed it. Let me know what your favorite part was; your favorite scene, maybe your favorite line? I'd love to know.


End file.
